Divergent Dragons
by cheesypuffluke
Summary: AU. Hiccup is forced to choose a faction, determining the dragon who will be under his care, yet as a divergent, Hiccup struggles to find his place. Does he realise the troubles that lie in wait? A story of blood, betrayal and corrupt democracies. (How to Train Your Dragon characters in a Divergent world).
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

We live in a world of dragons and division. Once there was a great war between the dragons. The casualties to both human and dragons were high and our predecessors came up with a way to keep the peace. They made factions: Amity, Erudite, Dauntless, Candor and Abnegation. These factions are where we are split into groups according to our traits/skills. We also look after a specific type of dragon with similar traits to ours and we live in separate faction groups to stop another great war forming.

Amity is the house of the Gronckle (which is chosen by people of kindness and hardworking nature). Erudite is the house of the deadly Nadder (which is chosen by people of smart and logical thinking). Dauntless is the house of the Monstrous Nightmare (chosen by people of fearless and brave disposition). Candor is the house of the Thunderdrum (chosen by honest and orderly people, they will speak the truth even if it hurts). Abnegation, my family's faction, is the house of the Rumblehorn. We honour selflessness and we are the civil servants. We are also the governing faction because we are selfless and non-biased making us suited to the role. The only problem for me is that I don't know where I fit in within the faction system.

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where I met my mother, Valka. We briefly exchanged greetings and I took my breakfast to the table. As tradition to Abnegation, I eat 25% and give the rest to the fraction-less. As I am of age (12 years old), I must take test today. The test will help me select my faction at the choosing ceremony in two days. I left and walked slowly over to the meeting hall where the test was being held.

Once entering the building, I was confronted with lots of people who were all bundled up into groups (the Fractions). We heard the sound of the horns as the leaders each came on stage, riding on top of their Factions Dragon. There is: Gobber the Belch (Leader of Amity), Gothi (Leader of Candor), Drago Bludvist (Leader of Dauntless), Grimmel the Grisly (Leader of Erudite) and my dad, Stoick the vast, (Leader of Abnegation). My father called out, in his jolly but fierce voice, "Let us start the testing, this where you will be injected with a serum. This serum will cause the occupant to face a series of virtual tests and see how you would react to each. Your actions will be graded and you will be told which fraction best suits you by your results. Please can every one stand and form an orderly queue and go to the room directed". I was told to wait outside the far door and I felt my blood boiling, worrying about what awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Testing

Chapter 2 – the testing

I heard a childish but deep voice ask me to enter, so I did. "Hello Hiccup, I'm Dagur, your examiner and also a dauntless co-leader" said Dagur. He is a rather skinny man, but has bulky muscles compared to his size. His hair is a dark maroon shade and he has scar over his left eye. His clothes were ragged but It felt like he made them that way himself and his belt showed the mythical Dragon, a Skrill.

He laughed and it sounded like a banshee's and villain's laugh combined. While he fetched the syringe, I looked to find that there were mirrors all around the room, like the designer was trying to say, you make your own destiny. I walked over to my chair legs trembling. Dagur injected me with the serum and my mind faded.

I open my eyes to see a man who is dressed in red, holding a gun and pointing it at a 7-year-old girl. As he fires, I dive in front of her but as the bullet hits me, it fades and my surroundings change. I am awake and I see Dagur pull me up and lead me out of the room to where my mother and father stood waiting, but I could hear dragon fire and a monstrous nightmare blew flame towards us but then changes course heading for a 4-year-old boy.

"Dad, we need to save him!" I exclaimed but my father just shakes his head and then I realise this is part of the test and I let the flame engulf him. My surroundings change and I see the man dressed in red from before who is crying over the body and I comfort him. My surrounding change once again as my dad and mum are held in a cage on the far part of the pit. In between us is all the dragons I can remember and even a night fury. I charge toward my mother and father but as soon as a dragon come in range to attack me it turns into smoke and I, knowing this reach the door unscathed.

I lurch upwards as cold-water rushes over me. Dagur starts "You must leave now before the officials arrive".

"But what was my result?" I ask.

"Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, and Candor. You're divergent but you mustn't tell anyone, not even your family. What do you want me to put your result as?" Dagur asked

"Which one would you suggest?" I asked inquisitively

"Dauntless so I can help you" ,Dagur suggested.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked curiously, "you could get killed for this."

"Well Hiccup, I had a sister, Heather, who was divergent but when they found out, she was attacked and killed by the leaders and I promised myself that I must help every divergent I met to recompense for not helping her back then, but you must go now!" exclaimed Dagur who gestured at the door.

I left with the knowledge that my life had just become a lot harder…


End file.
